Because You Loved Me
by equinoxbrewstermaddox
Summary: <html><head></head>Phillippines romances the new exchange student from America, Equinox Brewster-Maddox. PhillippinesxOC oneshot OOC Phillippines</html>


**A/N: I seriously find this song freaking cute and adorable and I wish with all my heart that one day a guy would also sing this song to me...but that may not happen for a very long time or not at all X"D *cries***

**"Harana" means "Serenade" in Tagalog  
><strong>_

You were always an old fashioned type of girl, you liked receiving flowers, the door being opened for you, and etc. so as such you weren't all that attracted to the men these days who tried to win you over with just looks or money. What you wanted was for them to work for your love and show you why they deserve you through courting and if there was one thing you looked for whenever a man tried courting you was for them to serenade you, but what kind of man would do that sweet of a thing these days? From what you've experienced most men didn't even want a real relationship and was only after one thing which you refused to give to them.

Now there was one man who wanted to change your mind and he wanted all of you, not just for your looks and body. His name was Emilio Jose Andres del Pilar, a young Filipino man who had been your pen pal ever since you were in middle school and had recently moved to (Country) where you lived. The two of you had immediately decided to meet up and for the first time you met the guy who had been able to make you smile and laugh through his letters. He'd been here for more than a year and you could say that you'd become best friends, but what you weren't aware of was that he wanted to be more than just friends and so he employed the help of his male friends for the stunt he's about to do to win you over.

Unknown to the Filipino, you already did have feelings for him, but was just too afraid of rejection and losing your friendship if you were to confess. Was it his boyish good looks? Those gorgeous eyes of his that always shone with a light all his own? Or maybe even his cheerful and easygoing personality that never failed to bring a smile to your face? No matter, all that truly mattered was that you had unexpectedly fallen head over heels for the Filipino. Oh how you wanted to run your hand through those thick raven locks and place your lips upon those smooth lips which probably tasted of mangoes.

"Damn it, (Name)! Stop thinking about him that way!" you mentally scolded yourself as you lied down on your bed reading a romance novel, imagining that the two main characters in the story were you and Emilio, making it so that your thoughts went directly to him instead of the story itself.

A deep red blush covered your face as you progressed with you reading, no matter how much you tried to stop yourself you kept imagining the characters as the two of you because they were best friends too.

"Don't get your hopes up...Emilio is a great guy and I'm sure that he has tons of women way better than me who are after him..." you thought to yourself, a frown appearing on your face as you turned your attention back to your book, "And besides...didn't he say he liked some girl from Brunei? Figures I didn't have a chance even from the start..."

All was quiet that night as you kept reading, only the hum of your AC was heard along with you own soft breathing and the turning of pages. At least it was until you heard something tap against your window, you ignored it at first but the tapping progressed and as soon as you were about to go and see what it was a rock as large as your fist crashed against the glass and broke it, causing you to scream before going over to see who broke your window.

"Hey who the hell broke my win-"

The sentence was caught in your throat as you looked down at the sight before you.

Emilio stood there wearing his best Barong*, his thick mop of brown hair was neatly combed, his eyes were bright along with that smile that made butterflies flutter inside your stomach. Beside him was Antonio who was holding a guitar and Alfred who was holding a bunch of pebbles in his hands, he was obviously the one who broke your window, but for the moment you didn't really care about that. All your attention was focused on the well dressed Filipino who only gave you one of those smiles of his that made you feel like the only woman in the world.

"Is he going to do what I think he's about to do?" you thought as you waited for him to make the next move.

Soon enough his mouth opened, showing a set of pearly whites before he started to sing. Did you ever mention how much you loved his voice? Well it was obvious by the way your eyes glazed as a soft blush appeared on your cheeks. Alfred grinned from beside Antonio when he saw your expression, it seems that his Filipino friend already got you under his spell even before the song was finished.

_Uso pa ba ang harana  
>Marahil ikaw ay nagtataka<br>Sino ba 'tong mukhang gago  
>Nagkandarapa sa pagkanta<br>At nasisintunado sa kaba  
>Mayron pang dalang mga rosas<br>Suot nama'y maong na kupas  
>At nariyan pa ang barkada<br>Naka-porma naka-barong  
>Sa awiting daig pa ang minus one<br>At sing-along_

_Puno ang langit ng bituin  
>At kay lamig pa ng hangin<br>Sa 'yong tingin ako'y nababaliw giliw  
>At sa awitin kong ito<br>Sana'y maibigan mo  
>Binubuhos ko ang buong puso ko<br>Sa isang munting harana  
>Para sa'yo<em>

_Di ba parang isang sine  
>Isang pelikulang romantiko<br>Di ba't ikaw ang bidang artista  
>At ako ang 'yong leading man<br>Sa istoryang nagwawakas  
>Sa pag-ibig na wagas<em>

_Puno ang langit ng bituin  
>At kay lamig pa ng hangin<br>Sa 'yong tingin ako'y nababaliw giliw  
>At sa awitin kong ito<br>Sana'y maibigan mo  
>Binubuhos ko ang buong puso ko<br>Sa isang munting harana  
>Para sa 'yo<br>_  
>Tears of joy welled up in the corners of your eyes as you raced down and outside of your house before tackling the man in a hug, both of your bodies falling on the grassy ground while the Spaniard and American only watched with wide smiles on their faces. That was the first song you've ever heard in Emilio's language and it quickly became your favorite once you understood what the lyrics meant. Without any hesitation you pressed your lips to his, running your hands through his thick brown locks. The kiss was sweet and held all the feelings and emotions that you had for him, no words were needed because the feelings were already obvious between the two of you. His lips were soft and faintly tasted of mangoes while his arms were wrapped securely on your waist, but you had to pull back due to the need for air. You stared down at the man beneath you, the blush on your face intensifying thanks to the way his eyes looked into yours, that goofy love-struck grin didn't help either.<p>

"I told you she'd love it~!" exclaimed the brunette whom you were currently hugging to his friends, effectively ruining the sweet moment but you didn't really care and even let out a laugh.

"Si, we can see that amigo"

"Emilio's gonna get some tonight!" it doesn't take a genius to guess who said that

"S-Shut up Alfred! You still owe me a new window after this!"

"But (Name) it was an accident!"

Shaking your head at the blonde's antics you focused your attention back to your new lover who helped you up, but didn't remove his arms from your waist. When the two of you were finally standing upright he started to gently spin you around.

"MAHAL KITA, (Name)!" he shouted for the whole world to hear as he spun you around before putting you down lest you get too dizzy.

"I love you too, Emilio..." you spoke softly and looked into his eyes, the gap between your faces slowly diminished until he met your lips for another kiss, ignoring the wolf whistles and cheering from his two friends.


End file.
